TCOT Lost Love: Paul Drake & Glen Robertson
by Autumn Rose 18
Summary: The last of TCOT Lost Love saga, told by the 'forgotten' characters of Paul and Glen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _Thank you again for all of your kind reviews for my Lost Love stories. I know I said I was finished with TCOT Lost Love, so apologies if you have read enough about this movie! This two-parter should_ _ **really**_ _be the last in the saga as it covers Paul Drake Jnr and Glen Robertson. Kaleen1212 requested the story from Glen's point of view, but before that, I thought we should also hear from Paul Drake. As the PI, he doesn't really know Laura so he can speak as he finds about her, but he can also observe Della and Perry very closely_

 _Hope you like this, and Chapter 2 (Glen)_

 **Paul Drake Junior**

I enjoy working for Perry.

Well, I do and I don't.

Since he returned from San Francisco for Della's case, he has been very tough on me – which is ok – I can handle that. He is the best attorney there is because he is a stickler for detail and dedicated to his case, and so it's only natural that he expects the same from me. I aim high too..

So the pressure is something I can handle, but I'm sure I should be paid danger money for the risks I take. In the Robertson case, I've been beaten up several times and seen the inside of a police station more than a Private Investigator ought to. I don't think Perry quite understands at times that I take risks and that I'm only flesh and bone – not indestructible. I do get hurt. A lot! I much prefer to be able to do my job without feeling like some guy's punch bag – I have my handsome good looks to think of after all!

I'm used to Perry being serious on a case, and having tunnel-vision, but this case was different. I didn't know what it was at first – when I met up with him at the Denver court building, I joked about him losing his client and he did not see the funny side. At all. I thought it was a temporary bad mood when Della just rolled her eyes affectionately at me, but that mood never completely lifted. It was as though the tension in the air was never going to be resolved. I was pleased with Della's welcome though –she is always happy to see me and the feeling is mutual – she and her smile always brighten up my day.

When the mood gets too dark, or bleak, I see it as my job to inject some light-heartedness into the situation, although I'm pleased to say that this case also brought its own humour – a bookie called 'Batman'

You've just got to love that! It even made the stern Mr Mason smile – if you looked carefully enough!

Anyway, Della explained who Laura really was – and why Perry was so close to this case. This was something the man himself was not going to go into, and so I respected his privacy. Although truth be told, I was curious – and still am – about his life before Della. Just what was it about Laura Robertson that still lingered after all these years?

There were occasions when I wondered whether this case was causing problems between Perry and Della as there were times when she was unusually quiet or diffident, or looked highly strung, and where Perry was more distant or grumpy than usual. After all the return of Perry's old flame can't have been too comfortable for Della – or Perry. How they walked that tightrope, I just don't know, but I respect them both too much to pry too deeply into their relationship. I just hope that if she has felt hurt, that he makes it up to her, quickly. He's too smart a man to risk losing Della after all that has happened in this case.

As for Laura Robertson, what a manipulative, lying piece of work she was! Who kills someone, however accidentally, and neglects to report it? Just leaves the body there and then stands by when their own husband is accused of the murder? I'm annoyed because I was taken in – Perry was so sure that she was as pure as the driven snow, that I was doing all I could to help them – including receiving some nasty blows in the process. All the while she is sitting back having cosy chats with Perry and conveniently not mentioning that she knew precisely what happened that night. She's an attorney, she's not ignorant of the law, and if she had a case of self-defence she should have come clean, if not at that time, then when Glen was charged. Letting him go to trial was cruel and selfish – I hope no-one ever 'loves' me enough to do that to me!

I hear that Glen is standing by his wife – clearly more that she deserves. He must be dumber than he looks or still held under some spell. After what she's done, I just don't know if I admire the man for being able to forgive her, or despair at his naivety.

I'll admit, I've grown up a little bit during this case. I'd spent so much of my time lately wondering about my ex-girlfriend Linda, half hoping I would run into her again, and half hoping that I didn't. Della knew me well enough to know that I could see some advantages in rekindling that romance again for the duration of my stay there. How selfish I was. When I did finally meet Linda on the street, I was shocked to see her heavily pregnant, and with a toddler in a push chair. I felt a cold sweat cover me as I wondered how old the baby was and whether it was mine. I'd recently told Perry that we split three years ago and that it was "practically a lifetime ago" and I could have been right! Could I have left her pregnant? If so, that would be unforgiveable and I would be very ashamed of my behaviour. Then I realised that the baby was too young and wasn't mine, confirmed by the looks she was giving me, and she emphasised how she had moved on very quickly after I left, and was now very settled and happily married.

It was a relief after the shock of what could have been, but afterwards I still felt a twinge that my pride had been hurt. I'd been telling Perry and Della what a heartbreaker I was, and yet clearly I'd been deluding myself – she had quickly found a better man who appreciated her. I had been thinking about her those last few weeks, feeling sorry for her, while she had clearly not given me a second thought in all that time. That was a sobering thought, as was the realisation that I needed to be more careful and thoughtful with women.

But back to the case...

I always enjoy the successful conclusion of a case, when Perry, Della and I can release that collective breath we've been holding since the beginning, and then celebrate. This case was different though – the atmosphere was tainted and an outsider would think we'd lost. They'd definitely think that if they saw Perry as the court cleared.

After Glen's case was dismissed and I had fixed up a date with the new Linda in my life, I was all prepared to rejoin Perry but the smile left my face as I saw him sitting there in the courtroom – alone and brooding. Della had left, probably to finalise the paperwork of the case with the court clerks, and they were just tidying up around him. I don't remember seeing him so sad before. During Della's trial he was focussed and alert, filled with determination that she would be cleared, but this thoughtful introspection was not something I was familiar with, and was probably not meant to see.

Under other circumstances, I would have tried to talk with him, man to man, or try to coax him out of his mood with some humour, but I knew that I couldn't. There was nothing I could say that would show I could comprehend what he was feeling. I'd been strutting around for weeks thinking how I'd broken my ex-girlfriend's heart three years ago, and felt slighted to discover she was happily married and had moved on from me very quickly. My pride was hurt at how little she was affected by our break-up, but that was nothing compared to the enormity of what Perry's ex-girlfriend Laura has done to him.

The two scenarios are oceans apart. Linda meant very little to me but Laura clearly had meant a lot to Perry I've now seen Perry as more human and vulnerable than I had imagined him to be; and that has only increased my respect and love for him – making me even more determined than ever to live up to his expectations. I'll make him proud.

When we were all back home after the case, I could sense that the tension that had existed between them during the case had mostly been resolved. Della's disposition was sunny again, and even Perry looked more relaxed. Because of this, I felt that it was time to have a man to man chat. I drew him out to the garden whilst Della was preparing some tea, and made sure we were out of her hearing. "Look Perry, you are the smartest man I know" I started. "You sifted through the evidence, you found motives and deceptions going back years in this case – and don't forget we actually found Batman!. You got your client acquitted even though his wife had been concealing the truth all along, and you also managed to lay the cornerstone of her defence in her forthcoming trial. You are truly amazing!"

Perry looked a little embarrassed at the praise, but then I sighed and added "But for a smart man, you can be so incredibly dumb at times!" and he looked at me in puzzlement and a little annoyance. I tried to keep a poker face and rolled my eyes and sighed "I mean, what sane man leaves his ex-girlfriend and his current love in the same room together? Alone? Now Perry, everyone knows that is a disaster waiting to happen!" I shook my head in mock despair, then added significantly "who knows what they were saying behind your back!"

At first he looked quizzical, then understanding dawned – I bet he's wondering now what they did say! He loves a good mystery!

He also had the decency to look sheepish "Oh, you know about that?" he muttered as he reflexively looked back at the house – no doubt wondering if Della was watching us. Actually, I wonder if he realises how much he does that. I mean looking around to see Della.

I nodded, and said that Della had mentioned it, but reassured him that she didn't say any more about it – which is true. The way he looked at me, he knew that I was being light hearted but that also, reading between the lines, he could see that he had been thoughtless about Della and that it hadn't gone unnoticed. We shared a look that meant we wouldn't refer to that again – we wouldn't need to. I know he loves and adores Della, and also know that he will regret causing her any pain or distress, however unintentional it may have been. They will be fine – I love them both and have absolute faith in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _Thank you to Kaleen1212 for giving me the idea to write this – I hope you like it!_

 _I found it hard to get my head around Glen Robertson because he was more or less ignored in the movie, or his character was quite ambiguous. Some things bothered me about him – scenes which didn't feel 'right', and so I've taken what little character the movie gave us, and re-imagined him. I hope you like the result_

 **Glen Robertson**

A month ago, I would never have believed that this would happen. Any of this – Luke Dixon, being tried for murder, Laura keeping things from me – and being confronted with Perry Mason again, None of this was in our plan. None of it.

Right now, I just wish I could turn the clock back to when Laura was guaranteed the Senate nomination, because at that point, everything was going well and to plan. We were supposed to be planning for the Senate race right now – raising money, gathering support from the key players in the state – we were not supposed to be fighting one murder charge after another. Saying that makes it sound as though we were some kind of 'Bonnie and Clyde' – it's all so ridiculous! This was not what I had virtually put my career on hold for.

Luke Dixon was scum. Blackmailing Laura was cruel and threatened everything that we had both worked for and so naturally I would pay to shut him up. The way he taunted me with his arrogant attitude made me seethe with anger – there he was, some nobody on the make, calling the shots, and dictating terms to me! I wondered if I was being naive to trust him with one payment, but I take risks in business and life, and decided that paying him that night would at least buy me some time if I needed it later. Everything would have been fine.

In all honesty, when I saw him dead on the floor, I didn't have any feeling of sorrow for him. He was nothing to me and I felt that he deserved what had happened to him. I didn't know why he was dead or who killed him, and I didn't care – he was nothing to me but an inconvenience. I cursed him when I couldn't find the evidence about Laura – and that was all I felt about that sordid little incident at the motel.

If Laura could have stayed out of this, we wouldn't have had my trial, she wouldn't be facing a murder or manslaughter charge, and we could have stayed well away from Perry Mason. I hadn't seen him in years and I was happy with that. Whenever he was around, Laura became a different person – she was quite subtle but if you knew the signs, she was practically making a play for him. What I mean is that she was laying the groundwork – dropping breadcrumbs, inviting him to make a move which she could either accept or turn down politely – a tactic she has used well over the years when she needed to employ flirtation. Running to him, flattering him by asking for his help – even though she is a successful attorney in her own right. She kissed him that night too – almost under my nose! That was no quick kiss good-bye; there was more to it from Laura's point of view anyway. That kiss drew Perry closer to her in more ways than one, and was start of the hints that he could take things further if she wanted him to.

I think now, she thought she needed to keep him close, in light of her own guilt, but she really didn't stop to think how I felt about my wife fawning over her ex-lover. Not some recent relationship either, where feelings would be close to the surface, but one that ended over thirty years ago.

I don't see the great appeal in 'Mr Wonderful' – I never have. I suppose he was quite dashing all those years ago, but now he's overweight, uses a cane and is hardly a man I would ordinarily feel threatened by. Lots of men have been interested in Laura over the years, so why she needed to flirt with someone who looks like that is ridiculous. What would any woman see in him – except maybe money – I'm sure he has plenty of that!

Della Street. She sees something in him. Apparently. As much as this trial has been a phenomenal travesty, getting reacquainted with the inimitable Miss Street has been interesting. I had never taken much notice of her before on social occasions, but now I've seen her 'at work', I was impressed by her kindness and sympathy and her thoroughly professional attitude. She's a smart lady and I think we both knew that she was running interference between Perry and me – she is a real peacemaker. She did tell me once that having been on trial herself for a murder she was completely innocent of, that she really understood how I felt living under the strain of suspicion. It was good to hear that because she was very supportive and genuine. If she is involved with Perry, I wonder how she felt about Laura being around Perry so much. And again, what does she see in that arrogant, fat, hobbling old man? Does she not think she can do better than that at her age? Honestly! Maybe she stays with him out of gratitude for her own acquittal. I can't really tell. All I know is that she is a better lady than he deserves.

What Perry did to Laura today on the witness stand was uncalled for. Finding out my wife had killed Luke Dixon and kept it from me during the trial was bad enough – but to find out in court was unnecessary. Laura is responsible for her own actions, but he is responsible for his. It was obvious that he knew the night before, and if so, he should have told me and also talked with Laura. We could have worked out a strategy together, privately, but no – that wasn't his style. It made me remember what he was like in the earlier days of his career – the newspapers would report his dazzling courtroom antics, pulling rabbits out of hats, and producing grandstanding performances to get his clients acquitted. Today showed that he still prefers that style – the sensation of showing just how clever he is, without thinking what is in the best interests of the client and others.

Obviously I wanted to be acquitted, and it truly grates on me that I may have to be grateful to that man for the rest of my life, but the methods he used were wrong. While she was giving evidence I sat with my head in my hands because I didn't want to hear any of this. At the end when I asked him "how could you do that to Laura?" I don't think he understood what I meant. He wanted me to be happy and grateful, but he had just tried to destroy her, her reputation, and us, in the public eye. It didn't have to be like that. Laura may have killed Dixon accidentally, but he was hardly a great loss to society! Why should he still bring her down, from beyond the grave? Perry could have acquitted me without dragging Laura into it. It serves no purpose for Laura to be publically branded a killer, when he was at best a rodent who doesn't deserve what everyone calls 'justice'. He didn't play by the rules so why should he benefit by those rules. It's not as if Laura had killed someone of any importance.

I was a confused mass of emotions as I listened to my wife confess on the witness stand. I was annoyed that she had gone behind my back in the first place and ruined my plans, and I was angry that she had not seen fit to tell me what she had done when the police accused me of murder. I thought she was being so supportive by dismissing her career ambitions when this broke, but she knew all along! She may have felt that she couldn't tell the police because the story could spiral out of control, but she could have trusted me! If I'd known, I wouldn't have blamed her for killing him – he meant less than nothing to me, but I could have helped prepare a strategy that would have given her the sympathy of the whole state. She would have been the victim and not the aggressor in the eyes of the police and public – our plans would have stayed on-track, and we may not have needed that loathsome Mason back in our lives – or if so, it would have been on _**my**_ terms. But she didn't.

Instead, she effectively put my freedom in the hands of her ex-lover and of Chance. She had so many opportunities to tell me the truth – I'm not like Mason, and I wouldn't have run to the police 'in the interests of justice'. We would have handled this together.

After she was taken away to a holding room, I was allowed to see her before and after Mason paid her a call. I didn't want to see his face again after the courtroom, and thought he was still trotting after Laura to play the hero, but I was pleased to learn that he'd finally understood what I told him, and had said good-bye to her. Thank goodness he hasgone – I may appreciate the verdict but I don't have to like any man that has been hanging around my wife like a puppy. I taunted him that his Miss Street had probably left court and him by now – I just wanted him to know that his behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by others. If she has been sleeping with him, for whatever reason, I hope she does actually leave him now, considering his recent behaviour.

When we were finally alone in that room, I held her as she cried and apologised. "Glen, I'm so, so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have stayed quiet and I shouldn't have allowed things to go so far. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm hoping for it – begging for it anyway..." There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall so I wiped them away and kissed her and reassured her "Laura darling, I understand. I really do. I love you, you know that. Always have, and always will. Luke Dixon won't destroy that. I know how frightened you were, and that you weren't thinking clearly. I do forgive you my darling, and we will fight this together. We will get an attorney who will make this all go away and will get the public on your side."

That was what she wanted and needed to hear. All these years she has counted on my love and support and I've always given it. But she doesn't understand why.

She wanted to focus on her career instead of a family – I supported her because I felt the same. I never wanted children, and I was forging ahead with my own successful career as well. She wanted to branch out into politics and stand for the Senate – I fully supported her because I wanted to see her flourish but also because it's my ambition as well. I see the advantages of being part of Washington and that was why I was willing to take a back seat to Laura and be less personally involved in my own business empire. This was never just her dream but _**mine as well**_! Even before I was charged, I had one eye on trying to protect her career and reputation.

Everyone seems to forget that I have a stake in this as well, and I'm not going to destroy it all on a whim.

So now, things will be different, they will be on my terms. I may have told Laura that I love her and will support her, but she can't honestly expect me to trust her after this. No-one makes a fool out of Glen Robertson and gets away with it. Yes I loved her, but she's thrown that back in my face, and I won't allow sentiment to ruin me. I'll lie to her face just as she lied to mine – and she will believe me as I believed her.

I will stand by Laura for now, until I can see where we stand in terms of her Senate appointment. My popularity will be sky-high if I'm seen to support her, and she could still get the nomination and win – in which case, everything stays the same. But, if she still looks damaged by the time of her trial, all is not lost, because if needs be, I've already contacted my lawyer to prepare for a divorce on the grounds of unreasonable behaviour. It's an action she wouldn't dare to contest and it will win me sympathy and support. From today, I'm going to arrange my assets so she won't know what hit her if, or when I decide to drop that bombshell on her. After all, I have my own career to think about, and if I do divorce her, then with public sympathy on my side as the 'supportive and betrayed husband', I'm in the perfect position to take that Senate nomination myself, and I'd be virtually guaranteed a landslide victory...

I'll make her pay one way or another – not for killing Dixon, or cosying up to Mason, but for gambling my freedom and reputation and treating me like a fool. From now on, her fate, career and status will lie entirely in my hands...


End file.
